Dreams comes true
by Samael Inuzuka
Summary: On se retrouve pour un traditionnel AoKaga, un de mes couples favoris. Personne ne m'a demandé de le faire mais je le fais quand même. Donc dans cette histoire, rivalité, haine, sexe et love. La routine entre ces deux là Je remercie ma petite Daisy de m'avoir donnée l'idée pour la partie sexe J'espère que ça vous plaira, le rating M est ABSOLUMENT justifié!


Hello les gens :)

Tout d'abord je réponds à une review de Alex. Et je te dis OUI ! Là point sensible j'adore ton premier couple que je vais faire (chercher pas les autres, je vous dirais pas ce que c'est vous verrez prochainement) le deuxième j'avoue que j'y avais jamais pensé mais ça pourra être assez...intéressant. Je garantis rien pour la deuxième mais la première sera dans les bacs d'ici...euh j'ai pas trop de date à donner mais je te promet que je vais la faire :)

DOOOONC Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction Un traditionnel Aomine x Kagami 'w' J'ai pas pu m'empêcher hein ils sont trop sexy ensemble x) On m'a pas demandé de le faire, mais vu que vous êtes très peu (2) à m'avoir envoyé des idées de couples, j'improvise comme je peux. J'adore ce couple personnellement, en général Aomine est actif et Kagami en prends plein le cul (tous les sens du termes) Là je sais pas trop trop qui sera quoi. Puis au pire l'un sera passif et l'autre aura un godmichet dans le cul voilà. X"D

Une amie voulait que je fasse un truc scatophile mais on va rester dans le soft avec de la sodomie et d'autres délires moins...euh..."merdique" lol

Y a certains passages où vous aurez l'impression qu'il manque des trucs. C'est juste pour pas vous dévoiler le plan.

Donc c'est un lemon que je vous propose cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous plairait .

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

Comme toujours, le dunker de Seirin s'entraînait seul sur le petit terrain en face de chez lui, avec la seule volonté de devenir plus fort qu'une certaine personne nommée Aomine Daiki. C'était une bonne journée d'entraînement mais comme toute, elle était trop courte, l'As de Seirin stoppa son entraînement peu après que la nuit soit tombée, il alla comme d'habitude s'acheter un nombre indéterminé de menu giant au fast food du coin et finissait la soirée sous ses couvertures en regardant pour la énième fois des vidéos de son adversaire principal afin d'assimiler au maximum ses techniques pour qu'il puisse enfin l'écraser dans match "one on one".

C'était la petite routine de Kagami, pas plus pas moins.

Cependant la journée de demain sera quelque peu bouleversé par l'intervention d'une certaine personne.

Arrivé au terrain comme toujours peu après l'aube, Kagami s'entraîna à contrer les possibles attaques de son adversaire imaginaire. Mais sans adversaire physique le travail n'était pas plus efficace que ça. Kagami pensait que peut être si il s'entraînait face à l'As de Touhou, le travail serait plus efficace. Mais cela impliquait de supporter l'As en question avec son caractère supérieur. Et ses journées étaient déjà assez éprouvante pour s'infliger ça en plus. Il retira cette idée de sa tête et se replongea dans son entraînement.

À la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'il continuait son entraînement intensif, il reçut un ballon dans le crane. Furieux qu'on lui balancé un ballon dessus, il se retourna pour s'expliquer avec l'auteur de "l'agression". Et vit Aomine Daiki, face à lui, en plein milieu du terrain avec un grand sourire provocateur.

Première réaction : Lui re-balancer un ballon en plein figure. Par pur vengeance/justice. Mais l'As de Touhou était doué, il arrêta le ballon d'une main.

\- Quoi c'est tout? Ça fait des jours que tu t'entraînes et tu peux pas faire mieux? Dit le métis avec son air supérieur habituel

\- Ques tu fous là toi encore? répliqua Kagami avec hargne

\- J'en avais marre de te voir t'entraîner inutilement depuis des jours donc je suis venu te mettre une raclée.

\- Parce que tu penses que sans t'entraîner tu vas pouvoir rivaliser? Ça se trouve t'es complètement rouillé, au moins je t'aurais définitivement surpassé.

\- Rêve pas trop bakagami.

\- Prouve moi que t'es le meilleur alors. 1 match en "one on one" le premier à 11 points l'emporte.

\- J'ai pas trop envie de t'affronter là. Je suis le plus fort j'ai pas besoin de te le prouver.

\- Aha alors tu t'es vraiment rouillé. T'es juste plus aussi fort qu'avant t'as peur de perdre.

\- J'ai peur de rien. Juste que j'ai rien à gagner en t'affrontant.

\- Le perdant à un gage indiscutable mais dans la limite du possible.

\- Tu m'intéresses. C'est parti

* * *

Si il y avait un mot plus puissant pour exprimé la haine que ressent Kagami envers Aomine, il passerait sa vie à l'utiliser. C'était un mauvais plan de l'affronter alors que son entraînement n'étai pas fini. Mais c'était encore plus débile parce que le perdant se prenait un gage..Et en l'occurrence, le perdant...c'était lui. 11 à 10...Ils avaient joué à jeu égal mais Kagami gérait mal la pression lorsqu'il ne reste qu'un point à mettre pour la victoire. Alors que le métis gagnait toujours lorsque la pression était à son maximum. Mais maintenant Kagami devait appliquer le gage qu'Aomine lui donnerait. Evidemment si il lui demandait de faire exprès de perdre son prochain match, il n'en était pas question. Bref il attendait son sort...

Quelques minutes passèrent...

-Bon...c'est quand tu veux j'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Je vois pas...Y a rien qui serait drôle à te faire faire...

-Bon je vais bouffer tu m'appelles quand t'as trouvé.

-AH VOILA. Tu vas commencer par me payer le fast food.

-"Commencer"? Alors je vais de suite te mettre les points sur les "i". On a dit un seul gage.

\- Rhoo t'es nul Bakagami...*instant de réflexion*..ayez j'ai trouvé, tu feras tout ce que je dis pendant la soirée...

-Quoi c'est tout? Votre altesse veut elle un massage des pieds, ou que j'aille faire ses courses... Dit Kagami en rigolant

-Et tu m'appelleras maître durant toute la durée de ce gage. Dit Aomine avec un sourire victorieux

-Si tu veux. soupira Kagami

-Pardon j'ai pas entendu, tu as dis quoi?

-J'ai dis. Si vous voulez...maître...

-Je préfère ça. Allez tu me payes le fast food.

* * *

Le problème de ce gage...c'était que Aomine mangeait autant que Kagami. Soit une trentaine de menu giant. Heureusement Kagami n'en eut pas pour son argent. Il avait une sorte d'abonnement qui lui permettait de venir manger une fois par jour à ce fast food et de commander autant de menu qu'il le voulait. Ça l'arrangeait lui et les cuisiniers, il payait une certaine somme d'argent au mois. Les clients regardaient les deux monstres manger leurs hamburgers sans s'échanger un mot. Scène mémorable.

\- Bah on va voir un film, Bakagami.

\- Ouais resto, puis un film, c'est un rencard ou quoi?

\- Non mais t'es mon esclave pour la soirée donc on fait ce que je veux dit le bleu avec un air supérieur.

* * *

Arrivé au cinéma, Aomine commençait à s'inquiéter...Il avait traîné Kagami au restaurant, puis là ils regardaient un film. Mais le rouge avait l'air de s'ennuyer et de vouloir partir. Or le plan du métis était de les rapprocher jusqu'à un "certain" point. Ce "rencard" caché tournait à la catastrophe...Il devait trouvé une idée. Mais bon, pourquoi chercher un plan quand on est Aomine Daiki? L'improvisation l'a toujours réussi, alors pourquoi changer maintenant. On verra dès que le film sera fini.

A peine sortit du cinéma, Kagami n'en pouvait plus. Déjà qu'il avait été avec Aomine au restaurant, puis qu'ils ont été voir un film ensemble au cinéma. Quesqu'il cherchait à faire? Probablement l'énerver encore plus que d'habitude. Mais bon, prions pour que ça soit fini.

\- C'est bon on a fait tout ce vous vouliez maître? dit il en insistant bien sur le "maître"

\- Ouais c'est bon. Je te raccompagne chez toi

\- Genre t'as cru que j'avais 2 ans. Tu vas me tenir la main aussi? Et me porter sur ton dos?

\- Non mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire. Peut être qu'une idée me traversera l'esprit pendant le trajet.

\- Sérieux...pff

Kagami partit en direction de chez lui, heureusement il n'habitait pas loin, mais il était à deux doigts d'étriper Aomine. De plus que depuis ce matin il ne s'était pas changé, il commençait sérieusement à sentir le fauve.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier qui donnait sur la rue dans laquelle se trouvait l'appartement de Kagami.

-MERDE !

Kagami sentit quelqu'un s'accrocher à son jogging alors qu'il était en haut des escaliers. Par malchance (ou pas) le jogging ne servit pas à grand chose et Aomine s'étala sur les escaliers en emportant le bas de Kagami avec lui.

-PUTAIN MAIS T'ES CON A QUEL POINT !?

Kagami se retrouva en caleçon dans la rue, et tout était la faute d'Aomine. ENCORE. Si ces yeux étaient des rayons lasers, Aomine ne serait plus qu'un corps fumant gisant sur le sol. Ce dernier releva la tête. Il avait le nez en sang à cause d'une des marches. Il remarqua accessoirement que Kagami portait un caleçon avec des motifs tigrés dessus. Mais ce dernier remis aussi vite que possible son jogging avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.

Le rouge était furibard, il avait gâché sa soirée pour s'afficher au restaurant, aller voir un film nul et finir à moitié à poil dans la rue et tout ça sans avoir consommé la moindre goutte d'alcool. Difficile de faire pire en étant sobre.

\- Aie, je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville. dit Aomine

\- M'en fous, tu me déshabilles devant tout le monde donc tu pourrais être sur le point de crever que je te laisserai là.

* * *

Arrivé à l'appartement de Kagami, avec Aomine sur le dos (au sens propre comme au figuré), oui il a été forcé de le porter car Aomine a utilisé son pouvoir de la soirée. Donc c'est en ronchonnant que Kagami ouvrit la porte de son appartement et balança Aomine sur le canapé

L'appartement était grand, avec une cuisine ouverte et du matériel de cuisine assez moderne. On aurait plus dit une maison qu'un appartement.

Après s'être senti les aisselles, Aomine déclara

\- Faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

\- Et en plus tu vas squatter ma baignoire?

\- Nan mais y a pas de problème après si tu veux que je sente dans tout l'appartement y a pas de soucis

\- Euh..j'y vais comment? En rampant?

\- A cloche pied ou en rampant. Démerdes toi

\- Ok merci madame l'infirmière

Aomine se dirigea clopant clopant vers la salle de bain. Dans son plan improvisé il devait entraîné Kagami à lui. Evidemment sa cheville n'avait rien. C'était juste une ruse pour qu'il couche chez Kagami le temps d'une soirée et mette en place son perfide stratagème. Il se retrouvait comme un con dans la salle de bain...Il devait trouver un autre truc pour l'attirer.

* * *

Kagami quant à lui désespérait dans la cuisine, son rival l'avait humilié dans la rue de la manière la plus honteuse que d'habitude. Et là il prenait une douche dans sa propre salle de bain. Même si il faisait tout pour faire croire qu'il le détestait, il n'avait jamais éprouvé de haine envers lui. Juste une obsession...Les soirs passés à regarder des matchs de Touhou contre des adversaires qui paraissaient n'être que de vulgaires amateurs face à eux, l'avait conduit à analyser précisément le corps de son adversaire pendant des heures entières. Aomine possédait un style vraiment unique et indéfini et incroyablement hypnotisant. Sur chaque match sa façon de jouer était différente. Ce qui avait conduit Kagami à les regarder une bonne centaine de fois chacun, laissant de côté ses besoins sexuels.

Kagami s'endormait avec l'image de son rival en tête, son sourire arrogant le hantait dans ses rêves. Il voulait juste le battre, lui faire ravaler son sourire et pouvoir lui dire en face : "je t'ai battu.".

Au final, il passait le reste de la nuit à imaginer ce qu'il devrait faire pour le battre, mais petit à petit ses pensées dérivèrent vers des pensées plus...perverses. Si bien qu'il finissait par se masturber tout en pensant au bleu. Une véritable obsession. Très souvent ses rêves étaient animés par l'as. Et il se réveillait le matin honteux d'avoir pu avoir de telles pensées sur son rival. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer le lendemain

Quelques instant plus tard...

\- KAGAMIIII! Il est où le savon?!

\- PUTAIN T'ES AVEUGLE EN PLUS D'ÊTRE ÉCLOPÉ ?!

Kagami se dirigea vers la salle de bain furibard, le savon se trouvait comme dans toute les salles de bain, près de la baignoire. Il ouvrit la porte. Et vit un certain parasite, dans sa douche baignoire combinée, nu comme un ver dans un nuage de fumée.

Petit moment de solitude de Kagami. On se croirait dans un film porno sauf que les deux acteurs sont des mecs.

\- Euuuuhhhh

\- Ça va tu profites bien de la vue?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le rouge avait posé son regard sur les parties génitales du bleu. Il rougi sous le commentaire de l'as de Touhou.

\- Euh...désolé

\- Genre t'as pas fait exprès, tu te dis sûrement "Ce mec a une queue tellement énorme comparé à la mienne, j'aimerai trop me la prendre dans le cul"

\- Je suis pas gay.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as toujours les yeux dessus.

\- ...Le savon est juste devant toi... Dit Kagami en dirigeant son regard autre part.

En gros, le pseudo plan d'Aomine était entrain de fonctionner, il avait attiré Kagami dans la salle de bain, il devait passer à la dernière étape.

Il profita que Kagami déviât le regard pour sortir de la baignoire, il se dirigea vers le rouge. Se frotta à lui en lui susurrant à l'oreille...:

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas te la prendre?

Le rouge avait l'impression d'halluciner, il avait rêvé du même scénario il y avait quelques jours. Et là c'était sur le point de se réaliser. Mais au fond, en avait il vraiment envie? C'était juste quelques rêves un peu déplacés.

Surpris de voir le rouge hésiter, Aomine donna un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait si il acceptait son offre :

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Mais Kagami le repoussa violemment, Putain, ce mec dépassait vraiment les bornes. Y a des intimités à pas franchir quand même.

Il était furieux (pour la énième fois de la journée) mais...il s'est quand même passé un truc pendant ce baiser. Et c'était peut être ça qui l'énervait le plus, peut être que ces rêves avaient éveillé quelque chose en lui et qu'il a suffit de ce "contact buccal" (viol de bouche serait plus correct) pour qu'il s'en rende pleinement compte.

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, les ré-ouvrit. Cette demi seconde lui avait fait prendre une décision.

Il dit d'une voix agacé :

\- Tu saoules.

Et se jeta sur les lèvres d'Aomine.

* * *

PASSAGE HENTAI ! LES SENSIBLES VOUS SORTEZ SVP JE VEUX PAS ÊTRE TENU RESPONSABLE DE VOTRE DEVIRGINISATION MENTALE !

* * *

Kagami ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ça, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Aomine embrassait vachement bien.  
Le fourbe avait réussi a mettre son plan en action, il va enfin pouvoir se défouler un peu.  
Il commença aussitôt par enlever le t-shirt de son amant qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop couvert à son goût. Il l'envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce  
Les deux hommes étaient chauds bouillants, en l'espace de trente secondes ils étaient tout les deux nu prêt à s'envoyer en l'air pendant des heures.  
Kagami avait une érection molle, sa queue devait atteindre à peine les 15 centimètres dans cet état, mais Aomine comptait bien corriger ça; il commença lentement à masturber le sexe à moitié éveillé du rouge. Après seulement quelques vas et vient, Kagami eut la plus grosse érection qu'il n'ait jamais eut. Environ 18cm prêt à exploser.  
Mais Aomine avait prévu autre chose que de baiser Kagami sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, il l'entraîna dans la douche avec lui pour continuer leurs ébats dedans.  
Leurs érections respectives rentraient en contact tandis que l'eau chaude dégoulinait sur eux. Leurs caresses finissent en un affrontement bestial tellement intense qu'ils finirent par tomber dans la baignoire l'un sur l'autre. Aomine profita des quelques instants où Kagami fut sonné pour se retourner et infliger une fellation à son partenaire. Ce dernier gémit de surprise. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il avait désormais face à lui l'imposante queue couverte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire d'Aomine, qui n'attendait que d'être mise en bouche.  
Ce que Kagami n'eut pas le temps de faire de son plein gré car, Aomine avança son bassin et enfonça de force son sexe dans la bouche de Kagami.  
Mais ce dernier n'eut pas à se plaindre, le goût de sa queue était juste ultra virile. De quoi faire monter son taux d'alcoolémie au maximum.  
Il passa sa langue dessus et commença à le lécher abondamment, ces caresses buccales faisaient de l'effet à Aomine, même si il n'arriverai jamais à prendre la totalité du sexe dans sa bouche. Aomine quant à lui s'appliquait pour donner la fellation la plus efficace que possible mais il ne voulait pas le faire jouir trop vite, le goût de Kagami était bon mais sans plus, il lui manquait le côté aphrodisiaque qui donne envie de le sucer toute la vie.  
Le rouge ne savait plus où donner de la tête, Aomine gérait beaucoup trop bien la situation pour que Kagami puisse réagir.

Aomine commença à se lasser de cette position, il bascula sur le côté pour inversé leurs positions, Kagami se retrouva au dessus sans avoir lâché le sexe de son amant. Désormais ce n'était plus la queue de Kagami qui intéressait Aomine, mais son cul vierge depuis trop longtemps, il décréta qu'il était grand temps de s'en occuper.

Mais la queue d'Aomine était beaucoup trop grosse pour le petit cul serré du dunker, il devait absolument le lubrifier un minimum pour pouvoir le baiser comme il le voulait.

Il profita que Kagami ait le cul au dessus de sa tête pour y enfouir sa tête et lui lécher son trou poilu avec le moins de délicatesse possible.

-Putain ques tu fous !  
-Tu verras, laisses toi faire...

Aomine étala un maximum de bave autour et dans son trou pas encore dilaté. Il entra sa langue à l'intérieur, c'était chaud. Il fit ça à plusieurs reprises en ajoutant à chaque fois un peu plus de bave. Kagami avait stoppé sa fellation, ce qui déplaisait au bleu.

\- Putain tu vas vraiment avoir mal au cul si tu me lubrifies pas un peu plus que ça. râla le bleu  
\- Parce que tu crois que ta queue est si grosse que ça? rétorqua le rouge  
\- On en reparle quand tu passeras à la casserole. Et souviens toi, je suis le meilleur.

Kagami repris sa fellation, avec plus d'ardeur, apparemment il craignait pour ses fesses.

Aomine commença à passer à l'étape supérieur en glissant sa main vers les fesses de Kagami.  
Il entra d'abord un doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Le rouge gémit fortement face à cet intrusion dans son intimité.  
Il fit plusieurs vas et vient avant d'en ajouter un autre. Ce n'était pas très agréable pour Kagami mais il ne se plaignait pas.  
Puis, Aomine ajouta un doigt qui cette fois ci fit crier le rouge.

\- Ca fait mal! se plaignit-il  
\- Tu te plaindras moins après tu verras.

Il fit le ciseau avec ses doigts pour dilater au maximum son anus. Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, le cul de Kagami était toujours aussi serré. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer.  
Il décida donc de passer à l'acte même si le trou de Kagami ne serait jamais assez ouvert pour l'accueillir tout entier.  
Il se dégagea de sous Kagami et dit  
\- T'aurais pas un endroit plus confortable que cette baignoire?  
Kagami se leva et entraîna Aomine dans le salon sur le canapé. Les deux hommes étaient en ébullition, tout les deux attendaient le moment où l'autre allait se décider à passer à l'acte. Entre deux baisers, Aomine déclara d'une voix suave et apaisante :

-On y va...

Kagami se libéra de l'étreinte de son amant et se mit à quatre pattes sur son propre canapé; là où il s'apprêtait à perdre sa virginité anale.  
Evidemment aucun des deux n'avait de capote sur lui (ils sont à oualpé de toute façon) mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les arrêter.  
Aomine frotta son sexe dur devant l'entrée de Kagami, il voulait être sûr d'être au maximum de sa taille pour l'empaler.  
Mais l'autre s'impatientait, même si il n'avait jamais été sodomisé, il n'attendait plus que d'avoir l'intégralité du membre d'Aomine en lui.  
Le mâle dominant posa sa verge nu sur le trou de Kagami, et poussa un peu pour voir quelle résistance il y aurait.  
Mais son futur hôte était très serré, il allait quoiqu'il arrive déguster un max.  
Il commença à rentrer son gland à l'intérieur de lui, il du pratiquement forcé l'entrée ce qui arracha des cris de douleurs à Kagami.  
Une fois sa verge entrée complètement, Aomine ne bougea plus, il fallait que l'autre s'habitue à lui avant d'aller plus loin. Mais déjà il ressentait l'incroyable sensation de chaleur au bout de sa queue.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagami commença à s'enfoncer un peu plus sur le membre dur du métis. Il s'était habitué, Aomine, mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Et enfonça à une vitesse moyenne le reste de sa queue à l'intérieur de Kagami, il allait souffrir quoiqu'il arrive donc autant y aller franco.  
Kagami cria encore, mais il avait à présent l'intégralité d'Aomine à l'intérieur de lui. Il se sentait remplis par ce membre dégageant une forte chaleur apaisante.  
Peu après, Aomine commença lentement à se retirer, se qui fit grimacer son partenaire. Le dunker souffrait toujours mais moins qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
L'as de Seirin, commença de très léger vas et vient ce qui fut plus compliquer que d'habitude étant donné l'étroitesse de son hôte. Mais plus il en faisait plus il sentait Kagami se détendre, et éprouver du plaisir. En l'espace de une minute, les "légers vas et vient" passèrent à une vitesse plus conséquente. Kagami ne sentait plus la douleur à présent mais un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Aomine avait un rythme régulier, ce qui était compliqué à maintenir vu son degré d'excitation.  
Aomine était un baiseur né, il pouvait tenir des heures à n'importe quel rythme et enchaîné plusieurs éjaculations à la suite sans se fatiguer.  
En général la personne avec qui il baisait était totalement passive, mais lorsque Kagami commença à faire des ondulations avec son bassin, il comprit qu'il en voulait plus.  
Il transforma son rythme de croisière en coup de butoir rapide et profond. Les deux hommes étaient en symbiose totale, Aomine savait parfaitement où frapper grâce à l'expérience. Et Kagami se laissait aller au fur et à mesure que leur partie de jambe en l'air continuait.  
Tandis qu'il continuait à s'éclater sur lui, Aomine s'allongea sur Kagami qui était toujours à quatre pattes, et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
-On bouge?

Le tigre acquiesça, et Aomine décula lentement de lui. Le bleu se mit sur le canapé et fit signe au rouge de se mettre sur lui.  
Kagami chevauchait à présent Aomine (version "vigne d'Archimède"), c'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tache de faire jouir son partenaire. Il commença à faire de léger mouvement de bassin, il sentait l'imposante queue bouillonnante de son amant à l'intérieur de lui.

Aomine était tranquillement installé sur le canapé à observer son amant faire. Ce dernier commença à s'activer sérieusement, son cul était toujours serré pour la grosse queue du bleu, il avait du mal à la faire sortir complètement pour se ré-empaler dessus. Mais il parvenait quand même à arracher des râles de plaisir de son partenaire qui visiblement prenait aussi son pied. Mais pour Aomine ça n'allait pas assez vite, il décida de prendre les choses en mains.  
Il mit ses mains sous les fesses rebondies de son amant pour les garder en hauteur tandis qu'il commença à accéléré brutalement le rythme.  
C'était dur de baiser le rouge, il fallait vraiment forcé pour pouvoir se faire une place dans son intérieur. Mais la sensation à l'arrivée était tellement intense que ça en valait la peine. Petit à petit, Aomine se laissa envahir par le plaisir et commença à prendre un rythme très rapide mais irrégulier. Il sentit la jouissance monter en lui mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva au point de non-retour qu'il tenta de se re-concentrer. Mais ce n'est que trop tard qu'il réagit, il continua donc à pilonner son amant et jouit en lui avec un long râle de plaisir sans stopper sa pénétration. C'était l'avantage d'être aussi endurant, son record était de 3 grosses éjaculations avant de prendre du repos.  
Il sentit son sperme couler de sa queue pour sortir de Kagami, au final son sperme sortit de Kagami sous forme d'éclaboussures semi-transparentes.  
Kagami quant à lui était encore loin de la jouissance, mais le fait de ressentir ce liquide chaud en lui lui fit comme un choc électrique. Si Aomine continuait à ce rythme il jouirait d'ici quelques instants. Mais il en voulait plus.  
Il se retira d'Aomine, qui grogna de ne plus pouvoir se vider les couilles.  
Kagami s'allongea sur le canapé et cambra les fesses aux maximum, Aomine prit ça comme un appel pour venir le prendre au plus vite.  
Le cul du dunker n'avait plus besoin d'être lubrifié puisqu'il dégoulinait de sperme. Le mâle se jeta littéralement dessus et recommença à pilonner Kagami qui en demandait toujours plus. Leurs sens étaient au maximum tandis que l'As violentait littéralement les fesses du rouge, il sentit l'orgasme arrivé et il comprit que ce serait le dernier. Mais heureusement Kagami arrivait aussi à ses limites, Aomine décida de l'aider un peu en le masturbant tout en le pilonnant avec force.  
Et c'est dans un cri à l'unisson que Kagami se vida sur le canapé tandis qu'Aomine inondait ses fesses.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, puis Aomine se décida à parler :

-Kagami?  
\- Hum?  
\- Je crois que...  
\- Quoi?  
-Je crois que je me suis complètement vidé les couilles à l'intérieur.  
\- PUTAIN! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te sodom tu vas rien comprendre!

Aomine décula rapidement Kagami et regarda son sexe qui perdait de l'ampleur. Le rouge n'osait pas se lever de peur d'étaler la semence qu'il y avait dans ses fesses partout dans le salon. Il se leva avec précaution en serrant les fesses le plus possible et alla embrasser Aomine une dernière fois.  
\- Je crois que je suis amoureux. dit Kagami  
\- J'adore ton cul. J'm'en fou on recommence.  
\- Pas maintenant, là je vais prendre une douche...  
Kagami se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, mais se retourna à mi-chemin.  
-Tu viens? dit il avec un sourire pervers  
Après avoir pris une douche en amoureux, ils s'installèrent dans le lit et s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre vidés mais heureux.

* * *

Voilà voilà terminéééé X) Une fin avec une autre connerie d'Aomine ce mec changera jamais XD J'adore vraiment ce couple (déjà dit) ils vont trop bien ensemble, je suis même trop déçu que dans le manga ils les a pas mis ensemble XD Genre Kuroko avec Momoi, la coach avec le mec qui tire (j'ai arrêté depuis longtemps je me souviens plus) et...euh bah ao et kagami ensemble 'w' ce serait trop Fluffy. Mais bon on se contente de l'histoire pour en faire des fanfictions mouahaha.  
Vous pouvez me contacter par Message privé ou par rewiews :) Ou alors par Skype avec mon compte : Le_Yaoiste (si vous trouvez pas cherchez : toadbodybuilder)  
Sur ce, à pluuuus 3 3


End file.
